


221B

by KittenKin



Category: Shigatsu Tsuitachi Corporation, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some post-it note doodles I've been sharing on my tumblr (kitten-kin). No warnings whatsoever, except that I'm taking Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's masterworks and doodling childish things all over them with a crayon and should be locked up. I might add to this later as the whim takes me but for now it's just a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B

Fai absently thought to himself that it was rather amusing talking to someone who looked like a six foot tall baby seal. A crinkly baby seal, he amended to himself, eyeing the hooded tyvek coverall that did exactly what it said on the tin; covered all. Gloves obscured the hands and a sort of gas mask-ish contraption hid most of the face from view. All that was really visible of the stranger he'd been not-really-introduced to was a pair of big blue eyes, further marring the baby seal analogy that Fai's brain was clinging to with stubborn attachment. A proper non-crinkly baby seal would have been much more fluffy-chubby, with dewy dark eyes that were adorable at first glance but would seem increasingly like black holes specifically designed to suck your soul out through your eyeballs the longer you gazed into them.

"Sorry, what?" Fai asked, when he suddenly realized that he was being stared at. Possibly expectantly or exasperatedly; he couldn't be quite sure without more visible expression to work off of.

"221B Baker Street, seven o'clock this evening," the man said. Impatiently. Apparently it had been exasperation. "You can take your time moving in but you may as well bring an overnight bag tonight; we'll be up half the night talking and you'll not want to go to bed without brushing your teeth."

"...sorry, what?!" Fai repeated himself with even greater perplexity though he'd actually been listening this time. The other man sighed, blue eyes rolling to the ceiling as if looking for a sympathetic water stain that would commiserate with him.

"Orphaned, fostered, never adopted twenty-eight year old with a great many friends but not a single person he's truly close to, recently unemployed after drifting through a string of unsatisfying temporary jobs and looking for something new without having any idea of what he wants it to look like. Do you really think this day will end in any other way than you refusing to separate from--"

"Me?!" Fai interrupted ungrammatically. "You're talking about-- hold on how do you even know--"

"The twin you didn't even know you'd been separated from at birth," the stranger interrupted right back, abandoning the microscope he'd been hovering over to reveal his face at last, dragging the hood back off of his head as he yanked the face mask away without bothering to loosen the straps.

Fai staggered back with a cry of surprise as a perfect copy of his own features were revealed to him. He fetched up against a filing cabinet and leaned against it, making weak little cawing noises as he tried to take in what the stranger - his twin?! - had been saying. The man was talking still, in fact, and Fai listened desperately without comprehending yet what was being said.

"I didn't know either," his mirror image said with a strange little twist of a smile. "Not until you took that ridiculous bobble hat off. Ears don't lie, you know."

[](http://kitten-kin.tumblr.com/post/70498543604/so-i-started-watching-sherlock) \- click for larger


End file.
